


Sadist

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick's escrima sticks are used as sex toys oops, M/M, Mild BDSM, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strong sexual content, masochist!Wally, non-established relationship, sadist!Dick, sadist!Dick and his internal conflict with loving the way Wally screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Dick gets a boner at a really inappropriate time, helping him make the discovery that he justmightbe a sadist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fun little side roleplay that me (Birdflashshipper/Kateshines) and Viki (Jarith) did. Enjoy! <3

Nightwing flipped out of the way of Deathstroke’s sword, barely evading the slim metal edge as it whistled past his head. “Shit,” he muttered as he watched him turn and run at Wonder Girl.

Donna flicked her wrists and blocked his attack with her own sword, resulting in a loud _clang_ and a wordless cry spilling from her lips as she slashed back at him.

Dick pressed the communicator to his ear and called out, “Titans, Deathstroke is in the main hall! Requesting backup, NOW!”

As it was expected, the first one to arrive was the fastest member of the team – Wally – who collided straight into Deathstroke, successfully forcing him to stumble backwards and away from his teammate.

"Honestly, Slade, why do you keep accepting jobs in this city when you know we’re here?" Wally asked, coming to a stop next to Donna.

"Your presence doesn't make a difference."

"My heart is bleeding."

Before either Dick or Donna could advise their teammate against chit-chatting with the experienced assassin, a barely audible click sounded and the hall was unexpectedly filled with thick smoke, and the next moment, Wally cried out in pain.

Dick reacted instantaneously when he heard the cry of pain - he surged forward and swung his escrima sticks blindly at the sound of the clang of swords, but didn’t make contact with anything solid. He heard Wally cry out in pain again. It sent a jolt through him, which he assumed to be fear and adrenaline but a small part of his brain whispered that it felt like something else. Something more passionate and sinister.

He pushed away the little voice and lashed out again, making contact with armor and heard a low grunt - he had finally stuck Slade, in the shoulder he would guess by the height of his swing - and he heard Wally's familiar voice whimpering slightly somewhere to his left.

The smoke cleared and he took in the scene before him - Donna crouched around ten feet away, coughing as the smoke stung her lungs. Wally sprawled out on his back, a visible gash across his side and a bruise on his left cheek, clutching his side and gasping, green eyes wide.

Slade was nowhere to be seen.

Garth and Roy immediately rushed to Donna as they sprinted into the room, and Dick dashed over to Wally.

Wally knew, intellectually, that he wasn't invincible, but being practically untouchable due to his speed caused him to forget at times. It was easy to forget just how badly battle injuries can _hurt_. After Slade had sliced his side, he also punched him in the face. Honestly, if it didn't hurt like hell to move, he would have turned on his side to cry. Who cares about dignity anyway.

"Oh, shit..."

Dick rushed to Wally's side, sank down onto his knees and pulled the speedster's head into his lap. "Wally?! Are you okay?"

Shock still evident on his face, Wally blinked up at him. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "It just hurts."

Dick laughed weakly, and Wally moaned in pain.

There it was again – that little jolt that he had felt during the battle. Confusion momentarily filled him, and he took a second to scan his body for the source of the strange sensation. Being a little less full of adrenaline than he was before, he instantaneously knew the cause of the sensation, and his face was flooded with terror.

His pants had tightened.

He had a _boner_.

And Wally’s head was in his lap.

He roughly shoved Wally’s head away from his crotch, stood up, and whirled around, grasping his flushed face with his hands.

Head knocking against the floor as Dick shoved him away, Wally groaned, raising his hand to touch his head – but the movement caused his muscles to pull against his injury, so he flinched back.

"Dude, what the hell?!" he asked with clear betrayal on his face. But Dick didn't have the chance to answer, because Roy showed up next to them.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'll live," the redhead answered, struggling to sit up. With the help of his team members he managed to pull himself to his feet. He pulled his hand away from his wound and found that his fingers were bloody. "Fuck, I hate Slade. Stupid asshole with his stupid swords."

Dick, meanwhile, was lost in his own little world of shame and confusion. He just got a fucking _boner_. For his best friend. Because he was hurt, and had moaned out in pain.

It wasn't even that he got a boner for a guy. He was pretty much used to that by now - he had worked out that he was bi _years_ ago. It's that it was _Wally_.  And the fact that he had moaned because Wally was _hurt_. How fucked-up was that?!

During his private little panic session, Roy had apparently made his way over from Wally's side to Dick's. "Uh... Nightwing? You okay, man?"

Dick shook his shaggy hair to clear his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just - I think I got hit a little too hard on the head during the skirmish," he shakily answered.

A shoddy excuse, and he knew it, but Roy was at least respectful enough to leave it alone. "Okay, man. Get it together, alright?"

Dick nodded and watched warily as Garth offered his arm and shoulder to support Wally as they helped him out of the building.

 

They searched the whole place but they couldn't find any hints towards Deathstroke's whereabouts, so they agreed on retreating for now.

Back in the Tower, Wally headed towards his room. He needed to get out of his damaged uniform and check his injury. The cut on his side wasn’t bleeding anymore, but it still stung. His face felt only a little better.

He stripped his uniform off in his en-suite bathroom. Unfortunately, he realized as he stared himself down in the mirror with a huff, he couldn't get out of his suit alone. With a big sigh he walked back into his room to find his phone and call Dick to get over. He didn't trust Roy in this case. As big of a softie as he was at times, he cared little for being gentle. He was more of the faster, the better kind of guy.

So, that left Dick. He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial 1.

 

Dick peeled his sweat-soaked costume off his torso with a sigh.

Today had been a weird day.

He had internally labeled the occurrence as "the incident" and refrained from thinking of it in any other terms. He told himself, repeatedly, that it was just a one-time thing and refused to acknowledge the profound impact it'd had on his body, not to mention his mind. That would make him a sadist, and he wasn’t quite _that_ fucked-up.

…Right?

Midway through his internal pep talk, he received a call from Wally. He answered with a sigh.

"What's up?"

"Do you have a few free minutes and one or two helpful hands?" His friend asked, and Dick heard the familiar grin in his voice.

Dick's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure where he was going with it or what he wanted from him, but his mind was _helpfully_ providing all sorts of x-rated scenarios to compensate for Wally’s ambiguity.

"Yes, uh… of course." He hung up and walked the short distance to his friend’s room.

He's found the other in the entrance of the bathroom that directly opened from his room, still wearing his red and silver uniform, which had definitely seen better days.

The suit was off of one of his shoulders, baring his white skin to the world. Wally cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a brief up-and-down look.

Dick shook off a shiver. “What’s up?”

Wally looked momentarily sheepish. "I, uhh-- I can't take this off alone and uh, I need to get it off to clean myself up."

Dick's breath hitched and he eyed Wally's exposed skin. Echoes of the redhead’s pained cries during battle sent jolts directly to his cock.

"I, uh... yeah. Of course. What... what do you want me to do?"

"Just hold the sleeve so I can pull my arm out?” He turned his back to Dick, twisting slightly, his shoulderblades and the muscles in his back flexing nicely under the tattered uniform. “I can't raise my hand or reach back properly - this cut hurts like hell. I honestly miss Barry's rogues during times like this."

Dick inhaled sharply at the sight of Wally's muscular back, and was suddenly very aware that he himself was only half clothed – he had gotten Wally’s phone call midway through stripping off his Nightwing suit and it hung off his hips, revealing his sculpted abdomen.

Dick nodded mechanically before realizing Wally had his back turned and couldn’t see him, so he grunted out his understanding. He reached down gingerly and took the sleeve in hand, pulling on it gently. Wally began to slide his shoulder out, letting out little hisses of pain as he did.

Dick felt himself hardening again and he cursed himself for not wearing a cup that day. So much for pushing those thoughts down.

He still could have gotten through it with his pride intact, if only Wally hadn't let out a long, hoarse groan out the moment his arm finally slipped out of the sleeve. The speedster leaned forward, gulping air like a drowning man. Dick could almost feel him _shaking_ just inches from him.

"Ugh, thanks dude." Wally straightened up, easily sliding off the other half of the upper part of his uniform now that one arm was free. Dick stared, enraptured, at the slight tremors shaking Wally's body and the twitch of his back muscles. He was so entranced that he hadn't noticed Wally speaking to him.

"What? Uh.... no problem, man. Any time."

He hated himself for how much he meant it.

 

After the incident with Deathstroke, Dick decided that the best strategy in his situation was to ignore the whole thing and forget about it. It happened, it was weird, but it didn't matter because it won't happen again.

Or so he thought.

Three weeks later, the Titans were asked to help with a bit of a botanical problem in Gotham. It wasn’t even a question about whether or not Poison Ivy stood behind the gigantic plant that grew out of the middle of Gotham's oldest park, paralyzed the traffic, and endangered a school nearby.

It seemed like an ordinary Tuesday.

Except for the fact that the plant spread some kind of spore which - as it turned out - only affect the metahuman members of their team. They found this out the hard way – Wally ran straight into it.

Their speedster was dashing down the sidewalk to save a little boy and his dog from the crushing tendrils creeping towards them, but as soon as he got close to the monstrosity, he became dizzy and disoriented. He slowed down but had enough momentum built up to push the kid out of the fray, then yelped when a tendril caught his ankle and tugged him down the ground.

Meeting with the asphalt wasn't exactly pleasant, and Wally was barely able to turn on his back before a slim tendril wrapped around his throat.

"Come on, this is not fair. Get off!" he groaned, scratching at his throat and kicking desperately at the surrounding vines.

Dick was busy hurling batarangs at the flailing tendrils when he saw Wally dash through the fray, abruptly slow down and then come screeching to a halt as one of the plants took him down. Wally yelped again as he was dragged across the concrete.

Frozen for a moment, Dick watched on in horror before finally springing into action. He tore down the street towards the speedster, ducking lashings from more of the vines, before he was close enough to target the thick branch that was currently dragging him down the street.

Dick aimed three explosives at the base of the plant and the tendril went limp.... but not before wrapping around Wally's leg, breaking the bone with an audible _snap_.

The scream that left the redhead’s mouth, formed from the agonizing pain, was loud enough to be heard for blocks. Wally gasped for air, trying not to let the tears filling his eyes roll down his face, and he kept moaning from the throbbing, pulsing pain in his leg.

He barely realized that someone was at his side, let alone talking to him, with the shock clouding his mind. However, when this someone wrapped an arm around him to pull him up from the ground, it got a reaction from him in the form of cries and weak protesting. The more he moved, the more the broken bone did too, and it was _horrible_. A part of him knew that his body had already begun working on healing the injury, but a majority of his brain was too occupied with the suffering as he was dragged away.

Dick felt dread flow over him when he felt that familiar jolt going straight to his crotch. Wally's scream had an immediate effect on him - his cock was practically fully hard.

He ignored it for now though - he had to get Wally to safety.

He threw an arm under his shoulder, supporting him, and murmured encouraging words to him as he dragged him away from the scene. Once he was a safe distance away from the fray, he set Wally down onto the ground and observed the damage.

It was a clean break at least; it wasn't shattered. It had already started healing, which wasn’t a surprise – an effect of Wally’s connection to the speed force. Dick didn't have any sort of formal medical training, but being in the field for as long as he had, he’d learned a few things. Like, for example, what a bone looked like when it was slightly off-center. And Wally's was.

He had to re-set it or else it would heal at an odd angle, and Wally may never be able to run again.

Dick took in another breath, ignoring the throbbing of his cock in anticipation of the way Wally would scream - and held down Wally's leg firmly. "I need to re-set this, Walls. Take a deep breath."

"No, no, wait, I think we should--"

The rest of the sentence turned into an unintelligible wail the moment when Dick pressed on the bone which slid back into its place, leaving Wally a quietly moaning, sniffing mess on the concrete. God, he should have felt sorry for him and he did, he really did, but at the same time the way his body went from loose to tense, the way the speedster's breath shakily left him, that little noises he made... God, what the hell was wrong with him? His buddy, his best friend was in pain and some of it Dick caused, and instead of hating himself for it, he got _aroused._

"T-Thanks," Wally murmured, closing his eyes. "I'll be fine... go."

Dick's eyes still lingered on the speedster. He knew his pupils must be completely blown and his erection just _had_ to be visible, but he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. Hearing Wally's panting and whimpering had left him transfixed.

He could have sworn he saw Wally's eyes dart downwards to Dick's obvious bulge and a conflicted look cross the redhead's face, but then one of the tentacles burst through a nearby building and a fresh wave of screams cut through the air. Dick's eyes widened in alarm as he whirled around to face the scene. Sparing one last look towards his friend, he asked "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, j-just go," he nodded weakly, a hand gripping the thigh of his injured leg. With that bone break he couldn't even stand up, so joining the fight again was out of the question.

While Dick forced himself to not listen to the voice that told him to stay with Wally (not exactly for comforting him but for hearing those delicious noises he made), he turned around and ran towards the huge plant that still continued to destroy the neighborhood.

Besides slowing the thing down, they couldn't really do much until Batman arrived at the scene with the solution: a liquid that was supposed to be some kind of anti-toxin, meant to destroy the plant. With the help of Batman’s new development, their job became much easier. Within fifteen minutes, they had the plant destroyed and Poison Ivy had fled the scene, leaving the Titans to help evacuate civilians from the wreckage and direct them to established refuge sites. An hour and a half later, the team was back at the tower, finishing up a debriefing with Batman.

Dick could hardly pay attention to the debriefing. Now that there wasn't the adrenaline of a fight or the focus of helping civilians to distract him, those invasive little thoughts ambushed him. He heard Wally's cry of pain, his scream in agony, echoing in his head on repeat and it was having a noticeable effect on his body. He did his best to subdue his body’s reaction, but when Wally pulled him aside upon their dismissal from Batman's presence and asked him to help him remove his pants due to his leg break, Dick cursed his luck.

He obviously couldn't refuse to help his friend for two reasons: first of all, he _did_ want to help him; he wasn’t an asshole. Secondly, he couldn't come up a good enough excuse to say no. Wally would have asked questions.

Plus, a part of him was also hoping to hear more of those delicious sounds.

Wally could walk on his own now and led Dick back to his room, but he still grimaced and hissed in pain with every step. It made Dick throb between his legs. After they got to Wally's room, the speedster limped to the bed and gingerly lowered himself down to the bed with a sigh.

"Maybe I should get extra training sometime. It seems like I’ve been ending up like this an awful lot lately."

Dick’s mouth moved of its own accord – words came tumbling from between his lips. "I can help train you." He bit the inside of his cheek as soon as the words left his mouth. Why did he do this to himself?

"No offense man, but we spar all the time. What would make this different?

"I hold back when we spar," Dick admitted. "I didn't want to hurt you." _But now I do_ , that traitorous little voice in his head declared.

Wally seemed put off at the idea of his best friend holding out on him, but his expression was quickly overtaken by intrigue. "So if I ask you to, you will go hard on me? You will hurt me if I'm not good enough?"

 _Oh, you have no idea._ "Yes," Dick answered, and he did his best to keep his voice steady.

The area between Wally’s brows creased, and for a moment it seemed as if he was having an inner fight between pros and cons, but in the end he nodded and smiled a little.

"Okay. It seems I got rusty while trapped in the speed force. Thanks for helping me out. Although, can we wait with this until my leg heals? I don't think it's the best idea to start like this."

The younger felt the urge to correct his friend and tell him how great the idea of starting now seemed, but he held himself back. It was one thing to stupidly offer his help and create a situation he equally wanted and didn't want to get into, but he certainly didn't wish to _cripple_ Wally. Just... hurt him a bit. So, he nodded his assent and went about helping his friend out of his pants.

Dick had almost forgotten about his boner, but tugging the uniform off of the redhead and all of the sweet whimpers in pain that came with it brought it to the forefront of his mind once again. A small groan rumbled in Dick’s throat.

Wally looked up. "Are you okay?"

Dick was _incredibly_ relieved that Wally couldn't see his crotch from his vantage point, because his erection was straining against his spandex suit. "Yeah, I'm fine," he choked out. "I need to... go... check in with Batman," he lied.

“Uh… okay, man. Go ahead.” Wally eyed him suspiciously as Dick sped from the room.

He was moving awfully fast for a guy with nothing to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick raced down the hall and locked himself in his bedroom, breathing heavily. God, he felt like such an _idiot_! How could he live with himself when hearing Wally scream in pain turns him on?! It was too much to process at once. Not only was he newly discovering that he had feelings for his best friend, but apparently he was also a sadist now? Where did this even come from?

Dick slumped against the door and allowed his back to slide downwards until he was sprawled, somewhat ungracefully, on the floor. A defeated sigh left his mouth.

_How do I even deal with this?_

He ran a hand through his black locks, staring up at the ceiling.

It all started during their battle with Deathstroke a few weeks prior. It was the first time Wally had been injured since he had returned from the speed force. And it had happened again on that very day with Poison Ivy’s plant-monster. Twice in one month.

The team leader part of himself reflected on it with a small amount of panic – if Wally was rusty after being stuck in the speed force, it could mean bad things for their team. Wally was frequently an essential part of their tactical strategies, and if Dick had to reconsider utilizing him as often as he does, then he would have to make some large changes to their usual approach.

But the baser part of him reflected on Wally’s pained screams with immense pleasure. The sheer rawness of the sound of his screams did something _very_ bad to him. He felt that same familiar jolt again, and he brushed his hand against the spandex concealing his still-hard cock. He was wound too tight. He needed release. Maybe if he gave in, just this once, he could move on and pretend it never happened. He gave a slight groan and ran his hand over it a second time, allowing his mind to wander.

_Wally’s high-pitched wail of pain. Rushing to Wally’s side, seeing him curled up upon himself. Hearing his tiny pants and moans as he clutched his leg._

Dick ran his hand over his spandex-covered cock again, whimpering at the friction.

_Wally shaking, eyes wide, pupils blown in pain and fear, staring up at Dick helplessly…_

Dick slid the top half of his uniform down his pelvis to rest at his hips and grasped his bare cock, giving it a tug.

_The tension in Wally’s lithe, compact body, every outline of each muscle clearly visible…_

Dick allowed his eyes to fall shut as he relaxed onto the floor, steadily stroking himself.

_His hands pressing down on Wally’s leg..._

Dick’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth fell open slightly.

_Feeling the tremors in his body, vibrating slightly beneath Dick's hands…_

Dick could feel heat pooling in his abdomen, and he knew the end was near.

_Hearing a snap as Dick pushed the bone back into place, and Wally's eyes flying open wide…_

His breathing hitched and his balls tightened.

_Wally’s scream in pain, piercing and raw, echoing off the nearby buildings._

He came with a wordless cry, cum spurting all over his fist.

 

Thanks to his speedster ability, Wally recovered from his injury quickly and he was up and running within a week. The days he spent forcing himself to go normal speed with minimal physical activity were torture, but it gave him enough time to think about the situation between himself and his best friend.

Dick was definitely hiding something from him. He was clearly acting weird and Wally wasn't stupid. He could see the signs. Getting those private training sessions from him would be the perfect opportunity to figure out what was going on with him, while he also trained a little. Two birds, one rock or something like that.

Not that he didn't take the opportunity to train seriously - he really did need to figure out how to stop getting injured so much. He didn't want to be a hindrance to the team. Hand-to-hand combat was definitely Dick's area of expertise, and Wally could certainly stand to learn from Dick's sense of balance and finely-tuned control over his body.

The Titans Tower had its own gym, equipped with mats on the floor where they could spar. Wally decided on a black tanktop and shorts. His uniform was still in tatters and needed repairing, but he didn't plan to use his speed, so civvies would do for their purposes.

He just hoped he could figure out what was going on with Dick.

 

Dick made his way down to the gym, water bottle in hand, nervous grimace on his face. He had selected his loosest pair of sweatpants and his tightest boxers in hopes of hiding the inevitable erection he would get while sparring with Wally. If things got hands-on and turned into a wrestling match, he wasn't sure he would be able to hide anything from the speedster.

Wally was already waiting for him in the gym and greeted him with a bright smile, which made his heart do a flip.

Huh. That's never happened before. He was experiencing all kinds of new sensations lately thanks to the speedster, he wryly reflected. Nonetheless, he returned his smile - along with a bit of a blush, which he hoped Wally didn't notice.

If he did, he didn't give any sign of it. "I was thinking," the older said enthusiastically, "that maybe the problem is that I depend on my speed too much. I mean, it's my ability so of course I depend on it, but like, I should be able to learn to function on normal speed too, you know?." He chattered on, waving his hands excitedly and pacing the floor, and all Dick could think about was different ways to forcefully shut him up - hopefully resulting in the redhead writhing on the floor in a combination of pain and pleasure. Dick nodded along, only half listening, until Wally's rant came to an end. "So, how about it? Go as hard as you can. All out. I can take it."

His eyes narrowed in response, head still in a fog of arousal at the thought of what he was about to do, and he sank down into the 'ready' position which Wally quickly mirrored. After a few-second staredown, which felt like an eternity to Dick thanks to his pounding heartbeat, Wally lunged and struck out at him with his leg.

Dick took half a step back and, out of habit, latched his hands onto Wally's ankle. The expression on Wally's face went from confidence to disbelief as Dick spun him around once and tossed him across the gym.

"You have a tell," Dick says, his hands still burning from the brief contact they'd had with Wally's warm body. "Before you strike, you duck your left shoulder. It's not as noticeable when you are in full speed, but at normal speed it's painfully obvious. Come at me again."

Wally scrambled to his feet, disbelief still on his face. He had suspected that Dick was holding back against him when they were training – hell, Dick was able to keep up with meta-humans based on pure skill – but the fact that he was this damn _helpless_ against him hurt his pride a little. He had considered himself talented at hand-to-hand combat up until that point, but he was starting to realize just how much he relied on his speed in a hand-to-hand combat situation. 

The next two tries ended in the same result: Wally groaning on the floor. His ribcage started to ache a little bit from the hits, yet he turned on his hands and knees and got up again.

He tried a different tactic. This time he was able to get close enough to grab Dick's shirt, but he was too slow: the other grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the speedster’s back, pressing him against his chest. Wally hissed in pain, his breath catching in his throat. "Okay, I yield," he moaned as his shoulder burned from the tension.

Dick took in a harsh breath as he heard Wally moaning against him, and his cock gave a sharp jump, which he _knew_ Wally could feel against his ass – his body was pressed so closely up against the speedster’s that he could even tell that Wally wasn’t wearing underwear. His erection throbbed at the thought.

Dick released him from the hold with a jump. Shame burned on his face and he avoided eye contact as Wally turned back around, but he persisted, hoping he wouldn’t comment. His voice took on a cold, clinical air. “You keep ducking your left shoulder. Try again.”

Wally gave a small nod and lunged at Dick, and he sidestepped him, his body moving out of practiced habit – if A, then B; when the enemy goes here, you go there; when the enemy steps too close, step in and grab their arm – and he fell to one knee and grabbed Wally by the waist, tossing him face-down on the floor and quickly mounted his hips, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind Wally's back in a hold.

It took about ten seconds for Dick to recognize the position he had put them in. His erection swelled into the cleft of Wally’s ass and he immediately rolled off of him, panic striking his face.

The other wasn't as quick with his reaction - he slowly turned over and stared up at Dick. His cheeks were a little bit flushed and there was something in his eyes, some kind of determination and anger maybe, but Dick was too busy fighting himself to decipher it.

Plus, Wally didn't give him the chance to ponder it. He vanished in front of him, leaving only white electricity in the air, and the next moment Wally was standing behind him, leaning too close to his ear.

"You are totally enjoying this."

Dick froze, his gaze locked into the far wall, his breathing shallow and quick.

He didn't know how to respond, which momentarily frustrated him. He had always considered himself an eloquent person. He had always been good at shmoozing. He'd had a plethora of practice at various Wayne social engagements.

But Dick... well, he had nothing to say to that. So, he opted to blush a horrendous shade of puce and sidestep the conversation - literally and metaphorically. He stepped away from Wally, ignoring the way his ear burned at having Wally's low voice in his ear.

He never knew Wally could sound so... _enticing_.

"Using super speed is cheating," he finally responded shakily, turning around to face the redhead - whose grin reached from one ear to the other.

"Distracting me is also cheating, so now we're even," the speedster answered with entirely too much confidence.

Wally stepped towards him and Dick cursed himself when he automatically did the same into the other direction. It just made Wally's smile darker as he closed in on him. Wally continued taking confident steps forward, one after another, and Dick filled with panic as he realized what was happening.

Wally was backing him up against a wall.

"D-distracting you?" Dick dared to ask, and he cursed his nervous stutter - he KNEW that Wally knew, certainly now if not before. Wally had been around him since he was ten. He knew his tells. He knew what it meant when he stuttered.

It meant he was lying, and too nervous to do it convincingly.

Wally's grin grew. "Yes, distracting me," he chuckled.

God, when did his laugh get so sexy?

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," Dick sputtered out, taking another step back.

His back hit the wall.

Wally, as much of a little shit he was, put a hand on the wall right next to Dick's head, making that small, sexy chuckle again. "Yeah, distracting me. I did my best to learn something from you, and - wait, I totally learned something," he smirked, looking like he was having the absolute time of his life while Dick’s face filled with mortification.

Wally leaned in close, his lips practically brushing against Dick’s ear. "So, little Dick is as fond of me as big Dick, huh?"

Dick's eyes flew open wide. "I, uh..." he answered lamely.

Wally waited with amused patience written across his face. "You what?"

The other man flushed even deeper - which he didn't think was possible. The blood in his body seemed to be equally split between heating his cheeks and throbbing in his cock. Wally's face was close now, mere inches away from his own. He could make out the little flecks of gold in his green irises, and he could see exactly how wide his pupils had gone. His pink lips were just inches away from his own. He involuntarily licked his lips, gaze darting between Wally's lips and his desire-filled eyes.

He gulped.

"It's not so little," he finally answered.

And then he immediately wanted to smack himself in the face because _seriously, Dick?_  but Wally just laughed.

"Oh, really?" Wally took his turn to give a long look to Dick's body, which Dick desperately wanted the ground to open up beneath him and swallow. The way the redhead let his eyes linger on his body made the younger very self-conscious. He was sure his erection was more than obvious; Wally had to be blind not to see it... and he had definitely seen it, if his expression was something to be considered. "You’re right. It's not so little," Wally murmured, clearly impressed.

Fighting the nervous tremble in his chest, he met Wally's gaze. Was Wally... _flirting_... with him? His confidence grew incrementally. He was flirting. He could do this, right? Dick was practically a professional flirt. He may not know what to call this new _thing_ between the two of them, but his ability to flirt was at least one thing he had confidence in.

Testing the waters, he cocked an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

Wally just smirked and gave him another rapid up-and-down look. "Well, I'm not gonna lie..."

Just as Dick was opening his mouth to reply, Garth burst into the training room. "Hey Dick, I've got security footage of -"

He paused as he looked up from the tablet in his hands, and cocked an eyebrow. "Uh... what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Dick said quickly, brushing past Wally with a glowing red face. "Show me the footage."


	3. Chapter 3

Wally replayed every second of their previous session over and over again in his head as he waited for Dick, trying to make something out of it. Was this only a game between bros? They had made similar banter back and forth before, when they were younger… was this the same kind of thing? Or was it something more?

Dick's embarrassment had seemed... real. Very real. Dick was attracted to him. He _had_ to have been. What other explanation was there for a hard cock and flirting words?

Okay, it seemed a little unrealistic that someone like Dick Grayson would have a thing for someone like Wally, but honestly, the thought warmed the speedster’s heart. And if he didn't and it was a big misunderstanding, Wally was positive they could pretend it never happened. He just needed to know where they stood.

 

After their moment was effectively ruined, neither man brought up their little interaction for the rest of the day. Dick had begun to simultaneously hope and fear that they were going to ignore it entirely.

That is, until the next morning.

Dick was typing away on his holo computer, making some adjustments to the headquarters’ security system, when he felt a familiar breeze blow past him and looked up to see the speedster standing in front of him with a cocky grin.

“Walls,” Dick greeted evenly.

“Dickiebird,” Wally responded.

“What can I do for you?”

"I feel like our training session was, ah… cut short. Would you care for a redo of yesterday?"

Dick paused in surprise, then once the words sank in he pursed his lips. He was still wary of treading unfamiliar waters with his best friend, but he didn't think he was even capable of saying 'no'. "Of course," he said, a small smirk lifting the sides of his mouth. "Meet me in the training room in ten."

 

Wally was vibrating from excitement and nervousness when Dick arrived in the gym a few minutes later, footsteps silent, a trait that all of the Bats seem to share - which had admittedly always unnerved him. Today though, Wally observed the sway of his hips and his careful steps with renewed interest.

It's not that he had never thought about Dick that way, because he definitely had. Hell, there was a time when the Titans were first formed that he definitely wanted something more than just friendship with the acrobat. Dick had always seemed so... _straight,_ though, so he had pushed it from his mind and had contented himself with just being best friends.

But now, just maybe, there was a possibility for something more. The thought sent a thrill down his spine.

"Hey," Wally greeted. "Ready to begin?"

Dick nodded with a calculating smile, and Wally observed that Dick held his escrima sticks in hand.

…Uh oh. He was in for a beating.

His face made a skeptical expression on its own and his mouth also moved before he could command it. "Dude. Really? I was _awful_ yesterday and you think adding weapons will help?"

Dick’s smirk had a kind of evil shade in it, and Wally gulped, excited anticipation crackling across his skin like lightning when Dick spoke. "You asked me not to go easy on you. So, I’m not."

"Of course this is the time when you take what I say seriously," the redhead rolled his eyes, but stepped closer to the other. He had seen those escrima sticks used against their enemies time and time again, but they looked even more intimidating knowing that they would soon be colliding with the side of his head. And if he was being honest with himself, it thrilled him.

Dick smirked and twirled the sticks around in his hands expertly, then crouched down in the starting position – bend in the knees, escrima sticks held in front of him.

As soon as Wally lunged at him, Dick sidestepped his punch and smacked Wally against his back with one of the batons, a dull thud sounding out throughout the gymnasium. Wally yelped, and Dick's cock jumped.

Rather than remaining where he had gracelessly collapsed, Wally stumbled back to his feet and lunged at him again. Dick was moderately impressed, but deflected his advance just as easily as he had the first.

This continued for a few more rounds. Wally was forcibly pushed back a handful of times, only landing one solid blow to Dick's shoulder. Every attempt at contact had left him with yet another bruise as a souvenir. He was staying on his feet, but he wasn’t gaining any ground; he was only wearing himself out against the skilled acrobat.

Wally was getting frustrated. And yet, if he was being honest with himself, it thrilled him – there was something very… intimate… about throwing your all against someone – fists connecting with them, bodies heated, sweating, eyes eagerly drinking in each and every movement the opponent makes. It was an _extraordinarily_ erotic thing, when the other person wasn’t actually trying to kill you.

After a few minutes of these exchanges, Dick decided to finally, mercifully, end it and put him on his back. He leapt at him, knees connecting with Wally's chest, and he landed harshly on Wally's pelvis as he hit the ground on his back. Dick stared down at him with a victorious grin. He leaned over to hover his lips next to Wally’s ear and murmured, "I win."

A mischievous glint came into Wally's eyes. He was frozen for a moment, then suddenly, Dick yelped as he felt a sharp bite to his shoulder.

"You _bit_ me, you asshole!" Dick stared down at him, incredulous, and Wally laughed at the look on his face.

"You never said I had to fight fair." Wally shot up to snap his teeth at him again, but his open mouth was met with one of Dick's escrima sticks, which Dick fit between his teeth like a gag.

Dick was truly just reacting to his sense of self-preservation by thrusting the baton into his mouth, but having Wally underneath him with his escrima stick clamped between his teeth was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. It sent such a jolt through his body, awakening his cock all over again, that he found himself grinding down into Wally's pelvis ever so slightly.

Dick’s expression changed from one of playful determination to one of slack-jawed desire. Wally froze, immediately noticing the grinding movements that Dick was making into his pelvis, and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

He then slowly, _slowly_ , slid his tongue out of his mouth to lick down the shaft of the weapon, never once breaking eye contact with Dick.

Dick froze felt a painful pulse throughout his whole body as his cock throbbed.

Wally was pressed so close to Dick that he could see how his eyes darkened as they followed Wally's tongue sliding on the stick. To make it even dirtier, Wally hummed and moaned as his head moved, the stick slowly getting slicker with his saliva.

The more he did it, the harder Dick pushed down, and after a time Wally groaned because of the pressure against the back of his head as his head was pushed against the training room floor. It didn’t seem to hinder Dick at all though. If anything, he only bucked his hips against him more vigorously. Fuck, Dick was _turned on_ by this. He _loved_ this.

He had always suspected that Dick Grayson was a kinky little shit.

As much as this discovery should have been frightening, Wally didn't care. He just couldn't stop, not even when Dick finally pulled back a little to give him a moment to breathe.

Dick stared down at him, his own chest heaving, as he carefully watched Wally's reactions.

In the midst of his passion, he hadn't lost sight of his anxiety over getting turned on by hurting Wally. As much as it sent him into an absolute frenzy to see Wally whimpering in pain - to be the one to _cause_ that pain, no less - he couldn't in good conscience pursue his passion if it meant actually hurting Wally. Not beyond the pleasure point, anyway.

But being pressed against the ground, being almost gagged with his escrima stick - it almost seemed to _excite_ Wally.

He decided to test the waters. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Wally's ear, and spoke in a low murmur. "Do you want more?"

The first reaction from the redhead was a full body shaking, and the second, a little delicious whimper that almost made Dick groan out loud - he held himself back, though, waiting for the other's response.

Wally licked his lips, his eyes snapping right and left, anywhere but at Dick. "Define 'more'."

Dick's breath hitched as he watched Wally's tongue dart out to wet his lips. "Do you... want to take this to my bedroom?"

Wally’s expression turned into a shaky grin and Dick gasped as he was hit with a harsh gust of air, then he opened his eyes to see that they were suddenly in his room, their positions unchanged.

Perks of being a speedster.

Before Dick even had the chance to catch his breath, Wally pulled him down for a crushing kiss. Dick melted down into his arms, pressing his body flush up against his. He gasped into Wally's mouth when he felt his erection pressing up against Wally's hard cock. Wally wriggled his hips to increase the delicious friction between them, and Dick mercilessly bit down on Wally's lip, forcing a pained yelp from Wally's mouth. But, Dick noted with glee - his cock jumped against Dick's thigh, and his yelp of pain turned into a low moan. This was getting better and better every minute and he honestly didn't think he could himself back at this point. It was a good thing that Wally seemed to be absolutely on board with the turn of events.

Wally kept squirming and wiggling beneath the younger while their tongues curled around each other in a messy, sloppy kiss, and he didn't stop until Dick pushed one of the sticks against Wally's neck, forcing him to settle down - it also cut off his air supply and Wally gasped, staring up at Dick with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

Wally's eyes were blown wide as he stared up at Dick, gasping, choking as he desperately tried to breathe under the pressure of the escrima stick.

But he didn't want it to stop.

"Harder," Wally rasped out, and Dick instantly pressed his weight against the stick and Wally practically gagged. But his cock throbbed.

Dick bowed his head forward to whisper against his ear again - "Just pull my hair if you want me to stop."

Wally nodded his understanding, and Dick pressed harder.

Wally’s world was on fire. It was... It was nothing he had experienced before. He couldn't breathe and his lungs started to burn from need of oxygen, which made his head light and him see white spots dancing in front of him. God, it was so damn... _good_. He didn't feel panic because it wasn't a random villain trying to kill him, it was _Dick_ , and the rush of danger combined with the implicit trust he had in dick sent adrenaline crashing through his system.

When he felt he was going to pass out, he raised a shaking hand to grab Dick’s shiny black locks and give them a tug. Dick immediately eased up and Wally coughed and gasped when he could breathe again, but his cock _throbbed_. He felt dizzy and fantastic and he pressed his face into Dick's neck, mouthing at the skin there.

"F-fuck, Dick..."

Dick was completely lost in his lust, all insecurities gone. He wasn't holding back. He pressed his mouth to Wally's neck, mouthing and licking at the pale skin, and then bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood.

Wally sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, and Dick's eyes flicked up to the man's face. He kissed up to his ear and bit on his earlobe. "You can do better than that," he whispered. "I've seen you get louder. Don't hold out on me, Wally. Show me how you scream." He bit down firmly against the juncture between Wally's neck and shoulder as he continued grinding their pelvises together.

The speedster groaned but he still wasn't as loud as Dick wanted him to be. He _knew_ Wally was capable of louder and better reactions; he remembered his screams. Looking up at him again he saw Wally grinning, even though he could also see the signs of pain in his eyes.

Wally shuddered out a chuckle. "Is that all you’ve got? Aww come on, Dick; you can do better than that," Wally whispered cheerily, grinding his hips against the other. "If you want me to get louder, you’ve got to earn it." Something told the redhead that he shouldn't have pushed his luck, but good god, he couldn't think straight right now. Dick's smirk turned borderline feral as he assessed the other man. "You want me to make you scream?" He asked lowly.

"If you can," Wally dared in reply.

Dick tore Wally's shirt off his torso, exposing his pale chest for his eager eyes to take in. He took the escrima stick in hand and pressed it against his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Do your worst," Wally smirked.

Dick's eyebrow raised, and for a second Wally thought he wasn't going to do anything - but then, he let out a yelp nd his body hair stood on end as the escrima stick gave him a sharp shock to the chest.

A slow smile came to the corners of Dick’s lips. "Better," he purred.

Wally was breathing heavily and his arms were trembling as he slid them on his chest, which ached from the shock he had received.

Dick led the weapon to the left side of him next and before he could protest, the second electric shock pierced into his body and this time Wally cried out louder than before. He was whimpering when he finally calmed down, staring up at the other with disbelief and wonder and anticipation and a little bit of a fear. He could tell Dick liked what he saw.

“ _Much_ better,” Dick purred. Wally let out a half-moan, half-whimper. “You know, I like what you were doing with that pretty mouth of yours earlier. How about you show me a little more of what that mouth can do.” Dick trailed the escrima stick from his side to gently brush up his chest and the side of his face before pressing the tip against Wally’s lips. “Open up.”

Wally eyed Dick warily, but obediently opened his lips to accept the tip of the baton into his mouth.

Dick pressed it further past his lips to touch the back of his throat, then Wally gasped as a tiny electric shock hit his tongue. The voltage could apparently be controlled and Dick must have turned it down, because it was nowhere near as strong as the previous shocks had been. It was even borderline… pleasant. That wouldn’t do. Wally had been enjoying the pain.

“More”, he choked out around the cold metal stretching his lips open.

Dick thought about teasing him a little more, but he was already wound up tight and really wanted to see just how far Wally could deepthroat his escrima stick.

He pulled the stick back first before pushing it right back into Wally's mouth. The other man chocked a bit when it slid deeper than before, passing the back of his throat. Dick, smirking, added a small amount of electricity again, which made Wally shake and whine and drool beneath him. His eyes weren't focusing properly - and Dick didn't know if he'd ever seen anything filthier or more beautiful. Dick ground down on Wally's pelvis and let out a low moan of his own. The speedster looked gorgeous like that - all fucked out and drooling. And Dick hadn't even gone below the belt yet.

Time to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally let out a low whine as Dick hooked his thumbs under Wally's sweatpants and yanked them down - boxers and all - revealing his throbbing, angry-red cock.

Dick needed a few seconds to let it sink in: Wally was absolutely hard for him, for this thing between them, and Dick had all the control over the speedster's pleasure and pain. This thought had him throbbing in his pants while he reached over and wrapped his fingers around Wally, who whimpered from the sensation. Dick stroked it a little before he squeezed it right at the base.

Wally groaned and the stick slid down his throat further, making him choke and his eyes water.

Taking a moment to revel in the beauty in front of him, Dick allowed his eyes to wander down the speedster's body. His gaze trailed down from his messy, sweat-laden hair to his half-shut eyes, the flush on his cheeks, the stretch of his lips around the escrima stick... the sweat dripping down his neck, the flex of his chest, the swell of his cock. It was a beautiful sight.

Dick had the distinct urge to lick Wally’s cock - take it in his mouth, suck on it, force it down his throat, make Wally weep with pleasure. But there would be time for that later. Wally seemed to be enjoying their little game, so he had no intention of stopping. He continued stroking Wally, heightening his ecstasy, tingles shooting through his whole body at being the one to cause Wally this incredible mix of sensations.

He slipped his free hand between Wally's cheeks and began to press at his hole.

Wally's eyes widened and he might have tried to say something, Dick guessed as much by the muffled sounds, but Dick only grinned and pressed his dry index finger into him. He was slow and he didn't press too much, just enough to make Wally arch his back, almost causing the baton to slip out of his mouth. Dick kept rubbing the head of Wally's cock and he could tell he was going to come soon, which made him dizzy with desire, although - he didn't want their little game to end so fast. So, watching Wally's reaction carefully, he chose the right moment to squeeze him hard again around the base of his cock.

The redhead didn't live very wild sexual life, but he’d had some... nontraditional experiences before. None of them could have been compared to what was happening to him right now, though. Dick, his best friend, Dick Grayson, was pushing an escrima stick down his throat, penetrating him with a finger and good fucking _hell_ Wally could feel his orgasm approaching before Dick's hand kept him from it.

Desperate sobbing noises left his mouth, choked out around the baton. Dick eased the baton out of his mouth, allowing Wally to take choked, pained breaths. “Tell me what you need, Wally.”

“More,” he rasped out, voice breaking slightly from the soreness in his throat. “Give me more. Please. Touch me,” he begged. Dick obliged, pressing his finger further into Wally’s tight ass, coaxing a strained moan from Wally’s now-unencumbered mouth. “Yes, Dick, _more_ ,” he begged, his hoarse voice pitching higher as he writhed with need.

Hearing Wally moan out his name sent a cloud of lust over him. He had never seriously considered sleeping with his best friend before the _incident_ , but now he didn’t think he could ever stop. He wanted to force those delicious little noises out of Wally for the rest of his life.

He shoved the escrima stick into Wally’s mouth roughly and earned a sharp gasp for it. “Suck, Wally,” he demanded. “I need you to get it nice and wet for me.”

First, Wally's face showed confusion, but Dick could tell the moment he got enlightened: he whimpered and the green eyes darkened before they fluttered shut and the speedster started working on the stick in his mouth. On purpose, he was louder and sloppier than necessary, giving a pretty delicious show to his teammate.

He slowly adjusted around Dick's finger as well, his inner walls letting Dick move more easily in and out. He still was extremely tight and Dick wanted another finger in before they stepped forward. He wasn't sure it'd work without any lube, so after he completely pulled his forefinger out (making Wally whine), he pushed his middle finger into his own mouth to get it a little bit wet at least before he eased his hand back and inserted two fingers inside Wally.

The speedster gave a low whine around the escrima stick and writhed slightly, trying to communicate that he wanted _more,_ _now_ , but Dick continued to take it painfully slow. Finally, Wally pulled his head back and choked out, “Dick, I need _more_ , I don’t even care if it hurts, just do it, _please_ –”

A dangerous look crossed Dick’s face. “You want more?”

“Yes,” Wally whined breathlessly.

Dick stared directly into Wally’s eyes and, at a glacier pace, trailed the escrima stick wet with Wally’s spit down his body to press at his entrance. “Sure you want it?”

Wally nodded, chest still heaving with gasps, and he cried out in pain as Dick roughly shoved the escrima stick past the first ring of his tight muscle. Even if they didn't want to stop, Wally's body forced them to pause as the long object came to resistance. Almost a quarter of it was inside the redhead but he was clenching so tight around it that it was impossible to get it deeper before a little warm up.

As Dick slowly pulled it back, Wally wailed, his nails digging into the mattress beneath him and the tears finally poured down his face. His breathing was rapid and heavy, and for a second Dick thought he should have stopped.

"How do you feel?" he murmured, carefully moving the stick in and out.

Wally, hiccuping and trembling, whispered. "It's- I'm okay..."

"Does it hurt?" the younger asked, not being able to hide the eagerness from his voice.

"Yeah... It's b-burning. It's... god, please, don't stop. Please. _Hurt me_. I want it a-all inside me."

That made Dick chuckle, and he kept thrusting inside the other. "I'm not sure it's physically possible to push all of it inside you but if you take even half of it, I'll be impressed."

Wally nodded eagerly and allowed his muscles to ease up around the foreign object. He felt his body readjusting, pushing and pulling, relaxing and tensing against it. He was so focused on the sensation that he didn’t notice that Dick had picked up the second escrima stick and had brought it to his lips until he felt the cold metal pressing against his mouth.

Wally immediately snapped his jaw open, accepting the intrusion, and began to suck as Dick shoved it further and further down his throat. Moans spilled out from around the baton. He choked around it as Dick pushed it in deeper down his throat, and between the steady rhythm of Dick fucking him with one stick and deep throating him with the other, he just felt so full and _perfect_.

A part of him craved after Dick, feeling his touch on his skin, accepting his cock inside his body instead of the firm and unnatural feeling on both ends, but another part of him didn't want any of it to come to an end. It was... filthy and wrong and hard and Wally loved every second of it. He felt his next orgasm building up, and Dick's deep, husky whispering didn't help him calm down.

"Look at you... taking it so well. You are positively leaking pre-cum," he laughed quietly. Unfortunately, he needed both hands to keep fucking Wally with the sticks, so he couldn't touch the wet, twitching member. "I could watch you like this all day."

Wally whimpered, long and needy, and his scream was muffled by the baton in his mouth when Dick pushed the escrima stick rougher inside him, forcing it deeper than before, sending a whole new sensation of pain through him and making him come all over his stomach.

Wally groaned as he spurted all over his stomach, coming undone with his cock completely untouched, and Dick's eyes hungrily took in every twitch of his muscles.

Dick removed the escrima sticks from the man's mouth and ass, and pressed a languid kiss to Wally's lips. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against his mouth.

Wally just moaned in reply and shivered. Dick slipped his fingers back into his oversensitive hole and pressed against his oversensitive prostate again, coaxing a weak mewl from the other man.

"Are you ready for my cock, Wally?" Dick asked, mouth pressed against his neck, sucking a harsh bruise into the pale skin.

It barely registered in the older man's mind - his whole body was on fire, and he wanted to scream from the overstimulation but he was too exhausted to even do that. Dick was rubbing him back to hardness again and it was way too soon even with his metabolism, but stopping? No. No, he couldn't do that, he didn't want to do that.

A weak, shaking sob escaped his mouth before he got himself together enough to groan a small “ _Yes_ ”.

Dick grinned and stole another kiss from the redhead before pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on Wally's thigh. He easily swung above the other and between his legs, pushing them further apart, exposing him completely to Dick. Wally let out a protesting moan when Dick grabbed him behind his knees, bending his legs and pushing them backwards over his shoulders until they almost touched the bed next to Wally's head. Jesus Christ, Wally was fucking _flexible_. The position also gave Dick a pretty nice sight; the speedster's hole twitching, just waiting for him to claim.

Dick swiped a small pile of Wally's cum and used it to slick up his stiff cock, then sank easily into Wally's heat.

Dick's vision went white for a moment before he brought himself back to reality. It was just so _tight_ , and so incredibly _warm_. Wally's body temperature must be higher than your average non-meta's, because he was borderline hot. It was probably his speedster metabolism.

Dick took a minute to observe Wally's face. His pupils were blown, his cheeks blotchy red, and a bead of sweat was sliding from his temple and down his neck towards the pillow he rested on. He looked positively fucked out. He then allowed his gaze to trail down his chest, past his abs, to linger on his hole, so perfectly stretched out around his cock.

"That's a good look for you," Dick commented with a small chuckle. "All spread out in front of me."

Wally turned his head towards him, his lips parted and he was slightly panting. The words left him shaking. He might have... fantasized about having sex with Dick before. Who didn't, honestly? Dick was charming and handsome, and even if his physical attributes didn't flatter you, his personality must. He was loyal and intelligent and generous and kind. And Wally had to admit, even though he didn't often imagine this side of him... god, it made him want to do everything Dick wanted from him.

The train of his thoughts brutally left the tracks when without any warning Dick pulled out and slammed back. Wally tossed his head back and cried out, his insides still too sensitive.

"I want you to focus on me. Focus on _this_ ," Dick murmured, starting a not too fast rhythm, chasing little moans out of the other. "You did so good so far... Doing so well for me. I want you to keep your eyes open and on me."

Wally, out of breath, nodded, gritting his teeth and trying to ground himself by clenching on the sheets. He groaned and bit his lip as Dick pulled out and thrust in again. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily and Dick gave his thigh a rough pinch. "What did I say? Eyes on me," he purred.

Wally whimpered and his cock twitched at the sting left behind on his thigh from Dick's fingers. He had always enjoyed pushing his limits - it was a big part of working with the speed force - so the act of pushing his limits of pain... the give and take of balancing pain and pleasure... it made adrenaline roar within him. It intrigued him. It _fueled_ him. It was a sexual experience unlike anything he’d ever had before.

He couldn't have said he enjoyed being in pain just for the sake of pain. Or purposely causing himself pain. He didn't feel good when that damn giant tomato bush broke his leg. He didn't crave for the wounds that came with the job. But this thing they had... This was completely different. Exciting. Safer yet surprising. It opened doors for him he hadn't even known about before.

Dick's thrusts became slower but more forceful, they pressed the air out of Wally with deep, long groans, and made it especially hard to obey and keep his eyes open. Every time Dick hit that spot inside him, he wanted to just squeeze his eyes, and based on the way Dick smirked, he knew it. He was pushing him constantly and it somehow woke Wally's more challenging side.

Swallowing, he clenched up around Dick which made him gasp, and with a short struggle to concentrate he managed to concentrate and began to vibrate around the cock inside him.

Dick's composure was shattered and an unexpected cry tumbled from his open lips. Gasping and moaning, even _whimpering_ , his thrusts stuttering and then redoubling in speed as he panted at the sheer pleasure.

Wally looked on in awe. Dick was usually so reserved in his expressions. Not that he wasn't expressive; he was known to get goofy from time to time, but it was always in a well-controlled way. It was purposeful. Thought out.

But right now, he was seeing his raw, unfiltered reactions to this new and unexpected turn of events. It was so enticing. He was getting off on this, if his flushed face, panted moans and rock-hard erection said anything, and Wally was positively eating it up. Focusing on keeping up the vibration and fighting for keeping his eyes open became pretty difficult but he didn't want to miss this sight of Dick’s slack-jawed expression.

Every time the younger slammed into him, Wally almost screamed, because every thrust found his prostate and god, he felt the next orgasm, so close… he gasped, absolutely helpless. Sweat drops rolled down from his forehead onto his temple and face.

Dick felt his vibrations increase and saw him struggle to keep his eyes open, and he knew it was almost the end. He saw his mouth fall open and heard a beautiful little gasp and a quiet moan of, "I'm gonna... Dick, I-I will..." He felt Wally's body tighten, sending shock waves through his own, and Wally practically _screamed_ as he came all over Dick's sweat-slicked chest.

If the squeeze around his cock didn't do him in, the way Wally's face looked did. His o-face was everything he had imagined - a cross between bliss and pain. His pupils had gone so wide that he could barely see the hint of green around them. His lips were wide open with a bit of saliva dripping out of the side of his mouth. He was flushed blotchy red all the way from his cheeks to his chest.

Dick couldn't hold back then. His body seized up and he squeezed his eyes shut, crying out Wally's name, and came in his ass. It made the speedster gasp; it was a strange feeling to be filled up something so warm and thick and knowing that it came from Dick... sexy, confident, unshakeable _Dick_ … That bit had him shake involuntarily.

With closed eyes he tried to get enough air inside his lungs while Dick lowered his legs. He couldn't help but moan, his muscles were extremely tensed. Not in a bad way, though. Nothing felt especially unpleasant, even in the lingering pain.

Once his breathing evened out and he regained control over his quivering muscles, Wally turned towards Dick to scoot closer to him, and the movement caused the cum inside him pour out. He whined a little.

Dick heard Wally's little moan and followed the direction of his glance, seeing his cum dripping out of his tight hole. He watched in fascination, his mouth forming a little ‘o’. "God, _Walls_ , that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he chuckled.

Wally just moaned in response, equal parts embarrassed at being so exposed and unexpectedly aroused by the feeling of Dick’s cum dripping out of him. Wally just wiggled closer to Dick in response, and Dick pulled Wally in close, caressing his hair and his cheek, running his hands over his arms and chest. The redhead hummed in pleasure. There was something very grounding about feeling Dick’s calloused hands running all over his body, providing unspoken reassurance.

Dick kissed his forehead, an unexpectedly tender gesture, and murmured into his ear, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

“No.” Wally pulled his lips to a tired smile, enjoying the gentle treatment as much as he loved the roughness before. "Well, technically you _did_ hurt me, but it was amazing, and I want to do that again. Like. Very soon.” He pressed a kiss to Dick’s chest.

“That can be arranged.” A low laugh rumbled in his chest. “Care for some more one-on-one training tomorrow?”

A sleepy smirk crossed Wally’s features. “Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thank-you so much for reading! <3 Viki and I absolutely live for comments, so drop a quick comment here or on Twitter @Birdsgoflying to give us a little motivation boost. <3 Again, thanks for reading, and eternal gratitude to everyone who has followed along and left us such lovely comments on our chapters!


End file.
